


Broken?

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Team Dynamics, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker worries that they might be a broken trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken?

Thundercracker nudged Skywarp on the gun mount on his shoulder, then cast his optics over at Starscream. Their Air Commander was muttering, quietly and almost incomprehensibly, over on his solo berth. Skywarp looked, and then looked back at Thundercracker, not quite getting it, until Thundercracker hit him with a tightly locked send of 'trouble'.

::Who cares?:: Skywarp hit back, blowing it off.

::The last time he got quiet, Megatron nearly shredded him for the stunt he pulled,:: Thundercracker countered.

::Megatron nearly shreds him most of the time, so, again, who cares?::

Thundercracker frowned, turning away for further thought. When had their trine become broken? He and Skywarp seemed to get along fine, most of the time, but Skywarp was so much more in tune with Megatron's designs that Starscream and Skywarp stayed at odds. Granted, Thundercracker thought Starscream was a little busted in the processor most of the time, but they were still a trine.

::Warp... I don't want to put him back together,:: Thundercracker countered. ::And it's been a long time since you and me and him....:: He let that trail off in a blaze of images designed to fire up Skywarp's desire. The dominant one was of Skywarp pinned in between the other two, hands and glossa flicking over the wings and sensors that were so sensitive.

It had it's desired result, as Skywarp's intakes flared, his energy fields cycling up for 'facing. Crafty red optics took in the oblivious Commander, and the next thing Thundercracker knew, he was the one alone on the berth, and getting a very nice view of his wingmate straddling Starscream's hips.

"What...Skywarp, you..." The blistering rebuke was cut off by a demanding flick of Skywarp's glossa exploring the inside of Starscream's mouth in a sudden and intense press of lips and faceplates.

Thundercracker smirked and got up to walk over to where 'Warp had teleported, climbing up on the berth behind Skywarp, his energies reaching out to caress both his trine mates even as his mouth found the upper edge of one wing to trace.

As the three-way bond opened between them, with Starscream forgetting his plots, and Skywarp just hungrily goading more sensation play, Thundercracker decided maybe they weren't too broken.


End file.
